


lovers’ quarrel

by Marishiro



Series: 𝕥𝕚𝕞. [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Love, Flashbacks, Gay Sex, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishiro/pseuds/Marishiro
Summary: This takes place after ‘unexpected visitor’, Aiden comes home and discovers Tim had sex with Loghan. Which made him very angry, his best friend comes clean to him and they both eventually make up. Flashbacks to the first time they had sex.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: 𝕥𝕚𝕞. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655818
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	lovers’ quarrel

**Author's Note:**

> aiden is pansexual and he’s versatile, he can be a top or a bottom. 
> 
> here’s some things you should know:  
> • their age in the flashback are:  
>  \- loghan, 17 turning 18   
>  \- aiden, 16 turning 17 (his bday is on nov 23)  
>  \- tim, 14 (bday on sept 10)  
>  \- kenneth, 20 (bday on may 26)
> 
> • tim’s height is 172cm  
> • kenneth’s height is 187cm  
> • aiden’s height is 182cm

Aiden single-handedly held a heavy bag of groceries in his right arm, as he fishes out his house keys from his pockets. He unlocks the door and steps inside, and the atmosphere was different. Aiden goes to the living room to investigate, putting aside the bag of groceries on the table.

He spots Tim resting on the couch, Aiden notices the cum dripping out his hole, the red marks imprinted on his hips, and his lips were swollen. Aiden steps down, and shakes Tim awake. The younger man woke up from his nap, groaning as he rubbed his eyes. The pain stung throughout his body, making him hiss.

“Tim, did Kenneth do this to you?” Aiden asked, Tim shook his head. “Who did it then?”

Tim’s face turns red because of shame, he turns his head away from Aiden and hides his lower half with a pillow. “Tell me.” Aiden demanded, Tim looks into his eyes with fear. “I-It was Loghan.” He replied, stuttering.

“But why?”

“I’ve been sexually frustrated!” Tim exclaimed, then he pouts. “I-It’s not like we’re dating.”

“Still, you don’t go around having sex with other guys.” Aiden reminded him, as he stood up. “You still remember what Loghan did to you, right? It hasn’t been that long.”

Tim remained silent.

“Where is he? Did he run away?”

The two heard the bathroom door open in the hallway, Loghan emerged, steam exits the warm room. He was neatly dressed like before, but his hair was damp. Loghan enters the living room, the two men stared at him. He confusingly stares back, then shrugs.

“You—!” Aiden shouts, as he balls his fist. “What are you doing here?!”

Loghan crosses his arms, “I wanted to talk to you. You know, check up on you and stuff.” He said.

“Well, if you wanted to do that. You could’ve at least waited like a normal person!” Aiden shot back, his voice was getting louder. “You don’t just bang someone’s cousin!”

“Hey, Tim agreed to it. Don’t think of me like a maniac.” 

Aiden narrows his eyes at Loghan, he turns to Tim and helps him up. His cousin shivers from the feeling of cum sliding down between his legs, he falls onto Aiden, whimpering helplessly. “Don’t worry, I got you.” His cousin whispers assuringly, his hand supports his back and they walk upstairs to the bathroom.

* * *

Aiden went to the living room, Loghan was on his phone, fiddling through his text messages. The taller man sits beside him, keeping a safe distance between them. 

“What did you want to talk about?” Aiden asks him, still fussy and annoyed. “Make it quick, I don’t have all day.”

“First, I want to apologize for the things I did to you and Timothy.” Loghan said, almost genuine and apologetic. “I didn’t mean to cause any harm to you two, including you. We’ve been best friends since we were kids.”

“Yeah, no shit. But you had to be a dick.” Aiden scoffed, then he turns soft. “I don’t want to lose you either, but you’re giving me reasons to let you go.”

“I’m sorry.” His friend murmurs, he places his hand on top of Aiden’s. “It won’t happen again, I won’t let anything tempt me to hurt you.”

Aiden pulls away his hand as he awkwardly smiles, “is that it?” He asked.

“Well, remember the time we dated?”

“Yeah, and I’m really regretting that.” Aiden groans at the memory, it was making him cringe. They were teenagers after all, they were horny and confused that time. “Why are you bringing it up?”

“It’s nothing, I just thought it was the most closest we’ve ever gotten in our years of friendship.” Loghan shrugged, “I remember inviting you to our house.”

“Yeah... I don’t wanna talk about what happens next.”

“I told you I have a crush on you, then we—“

“Nope, not hearing it.” Aiden covers his ears, as he cringes. Loghan was being a jerk right now, bringing up the most embarrassing thing that has happened to them, well, maybe to him.

“Oh come on, it wasn’t that bad.” Loghan whined, he forcefully rips away Aiden’s hands from his ears.“Whatever happened next was very special to me.”

* * *

It was the month of October, the time of Fall and Halloween. Two teenagers; Aiden and Loghan, walked outside of school, holding the straps of their backpacks.

Aiden was going to stay at Loghan’s mansion later that afternoon, they were going to stay up all night playing videogames then binging horror and action movies. Just the thought of it makes him look forward to it, then he remembers his lovely cousin, Timothy.

He sees a black sedan pull up in front of the school, Tim opens the door from the back and climbs in. It was Kenneth who fetched him, it looked like he came back from lectures at his university.

Aiden sees the car drive away, few minutes later, a black SUV stops in front of them. The doors unlock, and the two boys went inside.

* * *

Loghan’s house— or mansion was huge, it even had a circular driveway and hectares of green grass planted with exquisite flowers. In the middle of the circular driveway was a huge, Victorian fountain that spouted clear water. 

The driver stops at the entrance, Loghan and Aiden gets out of the car. The large, dark brown door opens, a woman approached them with open arms.

It was Bella, Loghan’s mother. She has the same dark brown, wavy hair that reached her shoulders, green, shining eyes, fair skin, her figure was average, as her hips were wide. Bella sported a yellow, Bohemian dress and ankle-strapped wicker heels.

Bella hugs her son lovingly in her arms, and then kisses his cheek. Then she turns to Aiden and shook hands with him, she spoke English fluently, with an obvious German accent.

“You boys must be hungry, do you want to eat now?” She asks them, the three step inside the huge home.

It was bigger than Thisbe and Louis’ home, well, they never really liked mansions as it was big. For Loghan’s family, they were many. So a mansion is acceptable for them.

“Mama, could you ask one of the maids to bring it to my room instead?” Loghan replied, and his mother nods her head as she disappears into the living room.

Loghan dragged Aiden through the carpeted stairs, and finally his bedroom. He opens the door, and flicks on the lights. His room was very cozy, it was neat and tidy.

It was Aiden’s first time going to the Myres’ house, as it was usually Loghan the one staying over at their home.

Loghan turns on the AC with a remote control, then plops down on his queen-sized bed. He takes off his red, v-neck sweater and sighs comfortably as he sinks into the bed.

Aiden placed down his orange backpack on the floor next to Loghan’s computer table, then he spots a TV with the latest gaming console. He walks to it and sits down on the floor, asking Loghan if he could play it.

  
“Sure.” His best friend replied.

After finishing the first half of the game, the two were very hungry. Fortunately, the maid has arrived  with delicious food. She places them down on the desk and leaves.

“Man, you’re living the best life.” Aiden says, as he deliciously chews his food. “At our house, we do things by ourselves.”

“Why? Aren’t you guys rich?” Loghan asks, tilting his head to the side questioningly.

“Yeah but mom doesn’t like maids.”

“But why?”

“Dunno, she’s pretty possessive of dad.”

“Hm.” Loghan ponders, after finishing their meal they both sit on the edge of the bed.

They didn’t speak, it was just pure silence, and that silence was stripping Loghan of his patience.

“Look, uh..” He finally speaks, he clasps his hand together and twiddles his his thumb. “Can I tell you something?”

“What, you got a girlfriend or something?” Aiden joked, as he nudges his best friend playfully. “Or a boyfriend, that is.”

“No.” Loghan answered, his palms started to get sweaty. “Aiden, I-I like you.”

His friend stares at him, confused. “Like as in like as a best friend or.. something more?” He asks.

“Something more.” Loghan muttered, he closes his eyes and mentally chants a mantra in his head to calm him down.

“I like you too.” 

The older boy quickly turns his head, blushing red. Aiden bit his lip, his face was flushed from the embarrassment.

The two gaze into each other’s eyes, it was as if time had stop for them, and they eventually touch lips. It was heavenly, just so perfect. They both sat closer, Loghan held the back of Aiden’s head as he kisses him deeply, earning a moan from the younger boy.

Their first kiss didn’t go well, it was half-assed and sloppy, but they’ll work on that later. Loghan unbuttons his shirt and removes it, casting it away from the side. Aiden did the same, getting rid of his clothes.

They both sat next to each other, naked and bare. They stared at each other’s body, examining it closely, remembering each detail and structure to be imprinted in their mind for years. Then, they both laugh softly.

Aiden kisses Loghan again, he gasps as he was shoved down roughly on the bed. His best friend now lover leans in his neck, teasingly kissing it, leaving a trail of hickeys.

Aiden moaned, he puts his arms around his neck as they continue making out on the bed. The thoughts of school, friends, family or anything was not present in their mind right now. They have each other.

Loghan opens his bedside table’s drawer, pulling out a condom and a bottle of lube. He knew it would come in handy one day, he uncaps the bottle and squeezes it onto his hand.

Aiden gulps nervously, but he trusted Loghan. A slicked finger presses its way in his virgin asshole, until it was a knuckle deep. The younger boy groans, getting used to the feeling of being spread.

He gasps when another finger was added, Loghan started pumping two of his fingers in and out of his lover, scissoring and teasing it. When it seemed like it was loose enough, Loghan opens the packet of condom and puts it on his hard cock.

He rubs lube on his dick, stroking it rhythmically. He leans in, kissing Aiden as the tip of his cock touches the bottom’s hole. Slowly, he pushes it in.

Aiden let out a long moan, tangled with curses and Loghan’s name. He clenches the sheets tightly with his hand, moaning as he spread his legs wider.

The feeling of warmth around Loghan’s cock made him feel good, soon, he began thrusting in and out of Aiden’s hole.

“I love you.” He whispers, as he slams roughly into him. Aiden was lost at words, he laid on his back, whimpering from the newly-found pleasure he felt.

After awhile, Loghan pulls outs and flips Aiden on his stomach. He grips both of his hips and bucked his hip forward, reentering his cock.

“It feels good...” Aiden muttered, panting as he hugs the pillow. He feels a knot tighten below, and Loghan groans at the sudden growing tightness of his hole. He was about to cum.

Loghan’s pace becomes more hungry and greedy, mercilessly fucking his lover until he came on the bedsheets. He soon followed, he collapses beside him and pants for air.

“I love you.” Loghan whispers, smiling lovingly at Aiden.

“I love you too.” Aiden whispers back, as he held his hand.

However, like young love. It does not age well.


End file.
